The Dazzling Hero
by ShinigamiXtreme
Summary: After Saitama used his Serious Punch against Boros's beam,the power released was enough to open a dimensional rift,forcibly throwing the hero into another world. It is there that he will meet a group of teenagers,connected by a peculiar kind of relationship. What will his aproach on the matter be,and how will they react to his sayings? And what about the grave danger closing them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.**

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

 _a_ =Inner voices or thoughts

 **a** =Intense speech

 **This story takes place after the conclusion of the battle with Boros and the epilogue of Rosario's manga.**

* * *

Part I: Unexpected Punch

* * *

After many and difficult efforts, the battle was finally over. The alien spaceship had crashed on the debris of the demolished Hero Association. Delighted and most of all relieved, the S-Class heroes wore a series of glad smiles, with the exception of Tatsumaki who was a grumpy as always and Pri-Pri-Prisoner who, taking his excitement to a highest level, ran around shouting blissful cheers.

''Whoa! The hell, can't anyone stop that pansy from swinging his 'junk' all over the place?!'' Metal Bat demanded, noticeably pissed at his comrade's shameless express of joy.

''Calm down, Metal Bat, Pri-Pri-Prisoner is just happy we won,'' said Superalloy Darkshine. The truth was that he, too, could tell how improper that action was, yet his friendship with the happy-go-lucky naked man obligated him to talk to his defense.

A little farther from them, Atomic Samurai examined the severed arm of his top disciple. ''Are you sure you're okay, Iaian? This wound could get pretty serious if you leave it as it is for long.''

''Yes, Shisho!'' replied Iaian in a loud and clear tone.

''We better get you there before you pass out from blood loss…'' Shifting his attention, he appealed to Bang, who was standing atop a large boulder. ''HEY, SILVERFANG, ANY SIGHT OF THE CITY'S MEDICAL TEAMS?!''

With a fully composed look on his face —his trade-mark expression— Bang turned back to Atomic Samurai and responded bluntly, ''My eyes are not as sharp as they were in the past, but I think I see some vehicles approaching… This or I really need to visit an ophthalmologist for these black dots…''

All in all, despite some doses of absurdness, the situation could be generally considered good. The Earth had been saved and there were no casualties. What else could defenders of justice ask for?

However, in the midst of that sunny atmosphere, there was and one who didn't—no, more like he couldn't share the others' enthusiasm.

Restless and full of worry, Genos had strayed off of the heroic bunch, wandering inside the gigantic spaceship's remnants in search of Saitama. There was no word of the bald hero after it collided with the ground and that caused his cyborg disciple discomfort. There was no way Saitama had lost, he knew that better than anyone, still, his master's unexplained absence was too strange to be left unchecked.

''Nothing again,'' Genos murmured, scanning through a long corridor and its walls with his mechanical eyes. ''I have covered most of this ship's interior, and yet Saitama-Sensei's life signals are nowhere to be found.'' Raising his right hand, he touched his chin, skeptical. ''This doesn't make sense… Sensei was definitely on board and today isn't a Special Sales Day, so the possibilities of him abandoning this place to rush there is zero percent… But if he isn't here, '' yellow eyes drifted toward the metallic ceiling, ''where is he, then?''

* * *

The same time the troubled cyborg was wondering about his mentor's whereabouts, he was floating in the middle of a colorful vortex, flowing fast toward its other end. That sort of experience new to him, and since he had no idea what was happening anyway, he had settled on observing its surroundings – not that there was anything to observe, but what else could he do to pass time?

'' _Hmm… I remember punching that flashy beam and then being covered by that strong white flash… But how the heck did I get here exactly?_ '' he wondered, having his arms crossed over his chest. '' _Could it be that I'm actually dead? Maybe that Boros-guy was stronger than he seemed… But I don't feel dead! Is death supposed to be so colorful? And if I've died, where am I going?_ '' Raising his sight up, he witnessed a white light in the shape of a gateway at the end of his course. '' _So… Could that be Heaven? It's white so it must be Heaven, right? I haven't done anything as bad as to be sent to Hell, anyhow._ '' His face was shrouded in anxiety. '' _Wait! If this is Heaven, how do things work out up there? Do they even have convent stores?_ '' In a sudden switch, anxiety was overwhelmed by terror. ' _ **'Don't tell me they don't make any discou—!**_ '' cutting his thought short, the white light swallowed him whole, bestowing on his head a momentary shine as bright as the brightest sun.

* * *

Seconds later, a white portal was opened in the sky above an unknown location, spitting Saitama out like a fruit's core.

'' **What the heck?!** '' he exclaimed upon realizing that he was falling. There wasn't anything he could do, though. He was capable of casually jumping between the Earth and the moon, but unfortunately not flying.

Without any brakes to stop his fall, he crashed into the ground, the impact being such that created a large, crack-filled crater. A cloud of dust spread through the air, and the dirt surrounding the crater flipped over, making the whole site resemble some sort of brown-colored design of a flower. As it stood, Genos wasn't the only piece of art around Saitama anymore – though it was more literal in the latter case.

''Okay… What was that just now?'' the bald hero questioned in an attempt to access the situation. He punched the deadly beam, was swallowed by a white light, floated through a tunnel of colors and then was swallowed again by a similar light, crash-landing God-knows where. Thinking about it too much wouldn't help, though.

Lifting his body from inside the sunken dirt, he climbed up till the surface of the crater. There, he came before bizarre scenery. He was in a forest, but not one like the ones he was familiar with. The trees were taller than usual and their foliage somewhat like that of Amazonian forests. There were even vines in sight. Regardless, the oddest thing was still another. The sky above him wasn't the standard, clear azure color, but rather a combination of it with spring green. Furthermore, there were no signs of birds flying anywhere. The only creatures flapping their wings across the sky were bats: animals who normally move at night. The situation was truly becoming weirder and weirder by the second.

More puzzled than ever, he dragged himself out of the hole he had just made, and shaking off of him some dust, he headed deeper into the woods. Too his good luck, he came to spot a path crossing the myriads of thick trees, so he decided to use it as a lead outside. He couldn't tell where it would take him; nevertheless, it was a lot better than wandering aimlessly, without a destination.

As minutes came to pass, having covered a significant distance, Saitama noticed the forest around him thinning out. ''I must be almost at the exit,'' he thought.

Strolling some more, he indeed found himself out of the massive green, falling head on in front of another unexpected spectacle. Some yards away stood a large building, its general structure resembling some sort of old-fashioned mansion. But why in the middle of a bizarre forest, in the middle of nowhere? What kind of eccentric people liked to build it specifically there from all the other places in the world? Well, truth to be told, he couldn't say if there were more proper places where he had ended up.

His head being bombarded with countless questions, Saitama made up his mind, and with immeasurable curiosity possessing him, he headed to the building. There was a chance he could meet someone there to fill him in on where he was, and maybe also give him something to eat.

It was then that, arriving a few meters away from its outer gate, he became witness to a suspicious sight. Behind the iron fence, he could see a man having cornered a beautiful teenage girl between some trees. He had short, spiky hair and was wearing a white truck suit with blue lines and white sneakers. The girl had pointy purple hair to her neck's height and on her upper half she was wearing a long-sleeved white sweatshirt with blue sleeves over a black single. Below them, her outfit consisted of a goldenrod skirt of checkered design, long stockings with dark and light purple stripes, and brown shoes. A noticeable addition was a black belt tied to her left leg.

As it would be stupid to arbitrary jump out of nowhere and start punching without a clue on the case, Saitama approached to a spot nearby, walking in his tiptoes to not make unnecessary noise, and snuck behind a large bush.

''How many times do I have to tell you that you're annoying?'' the girl growled with a deep frown.

''It doesn't matter. I may backed off in the past, but not this time,'' replied the man, completely unfazed by her words.

The girl's frown evolved into a hostile scowl. ''If you don't leave me alone right now, you're going to regret it!''

''Why? So you can go back to that brat, Aono?'' Though his voice had started off as simply firm, steadily it turned into one full of frustration. ''That guy will never love you! He's stuck to his memory of Akashiya's lost other half. In comparison, I'm willing to give you all the love you're longing for.'' Rather than saying he was determined, that man could easily be labeled as overly obsessed.

In a sudden leaning forward, he locked the girl's shoulders in a tight grasp, implying that he planned to kiss her against her will. However, he soon saw them being surrounded by a thick layer of cold. Focusing his eyes on them, he distinguished ice particles floating around them.

''I won't repeat it… **Leave me alone!** '' the girl demanded, grinding her teeth in fury.

The man eyes narrowed in displease. Her opposition certainly annoyed him almost as much as his persistence her. In the end, he let out a small sigh and did as told, pulling back and shoving his hands in his pockets.

''Your idiotic devotion to him is bound to destroy you someday, Shirayuki,'' he said. ''You're wasting your only chance to experience some happiness.''

''I would rather **die** than surrender to you!''

''Is that so…?'' Foreshowing trouble, the man's mouth curved into a devious smirk. ''Well, that can be arranged.'' His hands simultaneously lashing out of his pockets, he threw at her two small pouches.

Upon contact, the thin thread holding them closed loosened up and from their interior spread out a red powder, enveloping the girl from head to toe.

''Cuh…! What the heck are you doing?!'' she barked with a rough couch, and pointed her hands at him, fingers wide open and stretched. Even so, nothing special happened. ''Eh?! Why I can't use ice?''

''Thermic dust!'' stated the man, all satisfaction. ''It enters the body of ice-type youkai and brings their temperature to a level where they are unable to produce ice. At the moment, you have more or less been regressed to a regular human…'' His smirk widened, mixing its evilness with lust. ''Which is plenty convenient as there's no one to intervene like last time! Your friends are too busy with your club activities to get all worried about a long visit to the toilet.'' Following the day's series of surprises, the lecherous man's body began undergoing drastic changes, transforming into a horrendous monster.

His hair became spikier, like needles; his body muscles increased to a slight extent; and for the end, his back grew a large octopus with eight large, buffed tentacles that had replaced his normal arms. His face Illuminated with a gleam of delight, he launched half of them at the girl, entangling all her limbs and raising her up in midair.

''Ugh…! Let… me… go…'' she gasped from the pain the tentacles imposed on her arms and legs.

''I thought you didn't mind dying if you had to become mine,'' the man replied sarcastically. ''Although, you won't avoid that either…'' Employing two other tentacles, he moved them into her skirt, starting to lift it up. In the meantime, the ones holding her legs had forced them open and were drawing her closer to his crotch.

'' **NOO—MM!** '' she attempted to scream, with her eyes flooding down two long rivers of tears, but the monster swiftly silenced her with another free tentacle.

''Resistance is futile! Today is the day you will finally become my woman, Shiray—'' cutting his lusty speech short, the humanoid octopus sensed something pocking his back. ''Hm?!'' Confused, he turned around, and there, he saw a bald man wearing a ridiculous, tattered yellow suit with dusty red gloves and boots, as well as a ripped white cape and a wide black belt. He was poking the head of the octopus as casually as a nagging child. '' **What the?!** WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!''

Continuing to be as casual as it goes, Saitama raised his face and replied bluntly, ''Trying to rape a girl using tentacles—just how much nasty porn have you watched, dude?''

''You're in the way! **Get lost!** '' Enraged by having his plan interrupted for yet another time, the hideous rapist attacked Saitama with a strong slap of his last free tentacle. Not even bothered to twitch an eyebrow, the latter countered using the same tactic, bursting the incoming tentacle into a bloody mess. ''GYAAH!''

It was a sight as amazing as unbelievable. Overcoming momentarily her distress, the captive maiden stared at her unknown savior in great astonishment. The only beings capable of such a feat she was familiar with were vampires, but that man looked nothing of the sort. If anything, there were no references to the elegant and prideful race losing their hair.

''GRRRR!'' His anger seizing control of his every brain cell, the octopus-man released the girl roughly on the ground, leading her into a pained yelp, and gathered his remaining tentacles together for a combined assault. '' **YOU BASTARD, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!** '' Impatient, he launched them altogether, his aim to pulverize the meddler's body.

Unfortunately for him, he had picked a fight with the last person he should ever have. ''Hey, hasn't anyone told you that this line never works?'' Slightly pulling his right fist backwards, Saitama punched the monster to millions of tiny pieces of flesh. They were blasted high in the air and scattered all over the area in the form of a disturbing —and surely disgusting— downpour.

Dumbstruck, the poor girl couldn't even find the right words to describe what had taken place right in front of her trembling eyes. Who on earth was that caped baldy and where did he popped out from?

''Oh, snap! Like being torn wasn't enough… It'll surely stink if it dries out!'' whined Saitama, examining a small bloodstain on his right sleeve.

''Who… Who are you?'' the girl asked in utter loss.

Saitama turned to her. ''Me? I'm Saitama, a B-Class hero.''

''Hero…?''

''Yup!'' Stepping above her, he reached out his hand to help her stood up. ''Are you okay? That horny squid hit you quite hard,'' eyes monetarily averted to the side, ''or was it an octopus?!'' he pondered. '' _Speaking of which, how long has it been since I last had takoyaki?_ ''

The girl took his hand and stood up with some effort. ''It's fine. I've gone worse.''

''Oh! I see.''

''Thanks for helping me,'' she said with a smile of gratitude.

''Well, that's our job!'' replied Saitama. After that, he gave a good look at his surroundings. ''So… err… what exactly is this place?''

On the question, the girl flinched. How could he not be familiar with Youkai Academy? Being inside the Great Barrier meant that he wasn't human. No human would be capable of what he did, in any case. Even Tsukune had to use Moka's blood to fight in the beginning. Seriously, who was that self-proclaimed hero?

''You don't know?''

''Nope, no idea! I don't even know how I got here.''

The case was becoming especially awkward. Lost about what was going on with him, the girl first introduced herself as 'Shirayuki Mizore', and next told him that her friends were waiting, so if he had no problem with it, he could follow her to their clubroom, to get the answers he sought there. Saitama's response to that was a 'why not?' shrug. He didn't have anything to lose, and in any case, it would be wise to have a guide.

* * *

''Is that true?!'' Tsukune jolted in shock.

After Mizore appeared in their clubroom accompanied by a stranger with torn clothes, everyone naturally started questioning about his identity, prompting her to narrate the whole incident. Naturally, it was next to impossible for the youkai gang to take in all those facts so nonchalantly.

''That scum! It's already been two years, and he still hasn't learnt his lesson!'' Kurumu grumbled, highly aggrieved. Their rivalry aside, Mizore was her best friend. Hearing that she was in the brink of being raped, **again** , made the succubus's blood boil.

''Either way, it's over,'' said Mizore as to calm her down. ''He's gone now.''

''So Saitama-san really killed him with one punch-desu?'' Yukari questioned, full of puzzlement.

''It's quite remarkable as it stands,'' commented Ruby. ''Kotsubo-sensei wasn't a High Class youkai; nevertheless, killing him with only one blow is an act worthy of admiration.''

''Hmph! Onee-sama would have done it too, if she wished for it,'' Kokoa claimed, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. In her eyes, her beloved big sister was the mightiest of all.

''Don't forget Tsukune-san!'' protested Fong Fong. ''Since he became a Shinso, he's as strong as Moka-san.'' If there was something to actually compete with the young orange-haired vampire's colossal sister complex, that was the mafia boy's equally intense mentor complex about Tsukune.

His confusion rising, Tsukune appealed to Moka, who was standing beside him. ''Are there any other youkai as powerful as the Shinso, Moka-san?''

''I don't think so. In a discussion I had with Father, he stated that Shinso are undoubtedly the most powerful entities mentioned in the entire history of Youkai Realm.''

It was truly incomprehensible. How could someone, whose origins were completely unknown, share the same level of power with the ones standing at the very top of youkai world's strongest warriors?

''Those Shinso… Nmm… They sound pretty tough… Nmm…'' Saitama remarked in the midst of devouring a pack of cheese-flavored chips, sat on a chair. It was already late afternoon, and the academy's cafeteria was closed, thus the only thing they could provide him with to quell his hunger was regular snacks.

His quizzical look switching with a serious one, Tsukune shifted his attention to him. ''Saitama-san…''

''Nmm… Yeah?''

'' **Thank you a lot for saving Mizore-chan!** '' He was clueless about the dire predicament his dear friend was experiencing not too long ago, making it impossible for him to rush to her rescue, so the least Tsukune could do to express his gratitude was to thank her savior as sincerely as he could, following it right after with a respect bow.

For Saitama, that was one of the rare cases where he received people's gratitude for his actions, and despite not presenting much of a reaction to most stuff in general, he couldn't but crack a small grin. There were no money to what he did, but being a hero goes way beyond that.

''No need to make such a big deal out of it. You were the one covering for these guys during the past two years, weren't you? Mizore told me while we were coming come here,'' Saitama stated, strangely inviting discomfort on the young man's expression.

''I-It's not exactly like that,'' stuttered Tsukune, drops of sweat rolling down his face.

''Huh?''

Everything pointed out that Mizore had taken the liberty to alter their group's story to an extent. It wasn't a lie that Tsukune wanted to protect his friends, but being the main person doing it was misinformation. Mizore certainly didn't have any bad intentions when she changed and hid some parts of their adventures, yet it was wrong to leave it as such.

To correct things, Tsukune took seat on another chair, planning to re-narrate the whole story from the beginning – or so he intended. After a long prologue, Saitama paused his munching to instruct Tsukune to shorten it because it was becoming boring. Tsukune blinked at that, but since his discussant insisted, he didn't have much of a choice. Neglecting the trivial details, he focused more on the important events.

When he finished, Saitama had finished with his snack as well, gazing at the brown-haired teen with a blank look. What had he just heard?

''That's pretty much what happened between us since our first year,'' Tsukune explained in conclusion of his speech.

''Yeah… I got it…'' replied Saitama, deadpan. He wandered his eyes to everyone around in a fast fashion. ''So, in other words…'' his right index finger pointed at Moka, ''you came to like him because he was your mother's clone's first actual friend?''

''Yes,'' answered Moka, feeling a bit uneasy. That statement didn't sound so logical taking into account common sense.

Saitama's finger switched to Kurumu. ''And you deemed him as your sole lover because he didn't let her beat you up?''

''Precisely!'' In comparison to Moka's uneasy reply, Kurumu's was one full of pride like she had pulled the smartest move of her life.

Continuing, Saitama pointed at Yukari for a second and next quickly moved to Mizore. A kid who wanted to take part in a threesome between teenagers was too much for him to comment anything on. ''And you decided to either make children with him, or never become a mother because he beat that rapist from earlier due to vampire blood?''

''More or less!'' was Mizore's casual reply.

Next in line was Fong Fong. ''And you… you don't have the hots for him too, do you?''

'' **O-Of course not!** '' the young mafia boy jolted, his cheeks painted with an embarrassed tint of red. ''Tsukune-san is my idol, the great man I dream and wish to be when I grow up!''

''Ah… That's so…?'' Last but not least was Ruby, who for some reason started fidgeting restlessly. ''And you're the group's masochist,'' Saitama commented bluntly, making her goggle in surprise. That world's witches were honestly too weird from what he could tell.

There was also something to be said about Kokoa's obsession over her sister, but ultimately he chose to keep it him to himself. A grumpy loli who tended to yell a lot: his brief meeting with Tatsumaki was enough to teach him to refrain from dealing with them.

Perplexed, he returned his sight back to Tsukune. ''Can I make a question?''

''Eh? But of course!'' Tsukune replied politely.

''Are you all wrong in the head or something?''

Astonishment spreading across the room, the Newspaper Club's members sweat-dropped. Did Saitama really go and ask that particular question so boldly, even more so straight up their faces?

''Erm, hehe… What are you talking about Saitama-san?'' Tsukune asked, more uncomfortable than uncomfortable.

''Those girls expect to become your lovers, but you're not gonna ever date anyone of them, are you?'' replied Saitama, reestablishing his standard, blank look.

Feeling as if he had been struck by lightning, Tsukune shuddered all over. That question, which could be considered a taboo concerning their situation, had come to him out of nowhere. As proper manners indicated, he ought to answer, but what? What could he say in front of all the girls who loved him so dearly? Deep inside, they were probably aware of his undying dedication to Outer Moka, or Akasha's clone in any case, but they never expressed any complaints about that. Even Moka, who had the most rights to be mad at him for choosing her mother's image over her, was understanding enough to overlook it and maintain their relationship as close as it was in the past. If by any chance Tsukune were to utter a single word and bring the truth to light, his friendship with everyone could crumble any moment. When he least expected it, he was thrown into a deep and dark pit, where he could find no means of escape.

''HOLD ON A SEC! WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!'' burst Kurumu, obviously to relieve Tsukune of the obligation to answer. After Moka, she was the second woman to love him so much that it had become plain unbearable. ''DON'T GO PICKING YOUR NOSE INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S AFFAIRS LIKE IT'S YOUR BUSINESS!''

Unprepared for that outburst, Saitama flinched. ' _'Eh? What's that?_ _ **I'm**_ _the one in the wrong here…?!_ What does it—you all want to become his girlfriends, right? But it's clear that he still loves that clone-person. Isn't it a waste to not search for someone else?''

''WHAT?!''

''You can always stay friends. It's not like anything will change anyway.''

Rage infiltrating Kurumu's facial expressions, she made a move to reduce the gap between them, her raised right hand revealing that she wanted to slap him. Midway, though, she was forced to stop, being interrupted by a cry of anguish.

'' **IT'S NOT AS EASY AS YOU'RE MAKING IT SOUND, SAITAMA-SAN!** '' On its sound, every person in the room focused their sights on Tsukune, who had jumped up from his chair, peering down at Saitama with twitching eyelids. It was long since they last witnessed him reacting with such intensity. ''If something changes… we might break apart… Everyone here are my irreplaceable friends and I can't accept losing them,'' he declared, his emotional state a trainwreck. Of all the friendships he had formed in his life, the one between him and the people there was the strongest one, and the thought of it disappearing felt like a true nightmare.

As for the ones-in-question, hearing him speaking so fondly of them, the young group was led into tears, the sole exception being Kokoa, who didn't share such a deep connection with him as the rest. Tsukune treasured their friendship so much that it filled their hearts sweet warmth. Because too much heat was bad though, someone had to pour some cold water as to create some balance.

''You know, this sounds pretty selfish,'' said Saitama, completely ignoring the atmosphere's touching vibe.

''Selfish?'' Tsukune repeated, astounded.

''Yeah. Just because they won't be running behind you, in hopes you throw some bone to them, it doesn't mean that they'll abandon you. Do you seriously think so little of them, when they were ready to go against their own world to be with you…? That's a total dick move!'' Saitama's words were harsh and burnt more than the hottest fire; still, his reasoning was peerless. Doubting his friends' pure devotion because of his fears and chaining them down in a 'prison' where they would forever be his wanna-be lovers, merely to ensure that all of them wouldn't be separated, was as selfish as unmanly.

Faced with that statement, Tsukune lost every trace of strength on his legs and collapsed back to his chair. He couldn't counter that man's words no matter how much he struggled to work out an efficient protest. It might have taken him a little to realize it, but Tsukune eventually concluded that he had lost that argument before it had it even began.

''Um? Are you alright? You're too quiet,'' Saitama said, standing up and approaching the seated teenager.

''I can't…'' echoed a small whisper.

''What?''

Clenching his fist tightly, sign of the painful turmoil taking place inside him, Tsukune jumped up again and locked eyes with Saitama. Everything on him screamed out that he was about to explode. ''I can't do it, Saitama-san. I'm sorry, but I can't go along what you're suggesting! You may be right, but I can't bring myself to ask this thing of the rest…''

''They've already heard it. They're standing over there,'' interjected Saitama between Tsukune's speech. Regardless, it passed by like the subtle whistling of momentary wind.

''…They are my precious friends, I can't wager our friendship over a possibility. How could I ever tell them that?''

''Like I said, they can hear you perfectly from where they're standi—''

''—If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be the one who I am today. Without them, I would still be a weak human, and maybe already dead by some monster. Do you even know how it feels to be weak, Saitama-san? Can you even imagine how it feels to be so weak that if you didn't have support, you would have given up since long ago?''

Tsukune's words were filled with passion and intense emotions, yet Saitama didn't look any touched. Remaining silent, he was staring at the Shinso with a stiff expression, a shadow of graveness covering his eyes.

When he finally decided to speak, his voice came out firm: ''If I know what being weak feels like, you said…?'' Lashing forward without a warning, he grabbed Tsukune from his shirt's collar and lifted him up like a weightless bag.

Needless to say, the rest attempted to intervene, but a sudden chill running down their spines stopped them right in their tracks. Their senses alerted them to not try going near the man handling Tsukune so roughly.

''Ngh…! Saitama-san, what…?''

Before Tsukune had the chance to complete his question, Saitama fired at him an upset glare. ''YOU WANT TO HEAR IF I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE WEAK?!'' His free hand's index finger pointed at his clean as glass head. ''HOW DO YOU THINK THIS FREAKING THING HAPPENED?! HAVE YOU EVER TRIED SO HARD THAT YOUR HEAD TURNED INTO A **LIGHT BULB?!** BUT I DIDN'T KEEP WHINING OR GOT ON OTHER'S NECKS LIKE A DORK?! YOU HAD A BUNCH OF CHICKS PAMPERING YOU ALL THE WAY, UNTIL YOU FINALLY GOT THE GUTS TO TRY ON YOUR OWN WHEN SHIT HAD HIT THE FAN FOR GOOD! WHAT'S EVEN THE POINT IF YOU'RE SITTING ON YOUR ASS FOR SO LONG, WAITING FOR SOMETHING BAD TO FORCE YOU INTO IMPROVING YOURSELF?! IF YOU WANT TO PLAY HERO, AT LEAST ACT THE PART RIGHT…! HEROES DON'T WAIT A CATASTROPHY TO BECOME STRONG! **THEY DO IT TO PREVENT IT BEFORE IT HAPPENS!** ''

There were fairly few things that could cause Saitama's unshakable composure to break, and Tsukune was sure to touch one of the most sensitive ones. Whimpering about his particularly favorable from a specific point of view circumstances —because the fact that he was a regular human in a world of monsters excused him to a certain degree— was unacceptable for Saitama. In the latter's case, he didn't start thinking to attain power only after finding a lover and close friends, but since the very beginning, when he was still a young and lonely kid. He didn't have a team of gorgeous women to brighten his every day, defending and assisting him whenever there was trouble. He had to do everything by himself, and that was exactly why he submitted himself into a three-year course of enduring a living Hell. Tsukune was a good boy in general, no one could deny that, yet he was too indecisive and lacked the resolve of a genuine protector. He didn't put an effort because he wanted to, but because some unfortunate incidents demanded for it. Moreover, his dependence on his female comrades rendered him unable to find the necessary courage to send them off, toward their own happiness. Of course, remaining idle and cozy for having many charismatic girls treat you like their king was somewhat understandable. What man wouldn't desire that? Saitama was one; Genos another; but who could speak for the rest of men around the world?

Exasperation cladding his facial expressions, the bald hero huffed. ''Huaa… This is dumb.'' His grip loosening, he released Tsukune on the floor, the Shinso bumping down on his butt.

''Ouch!''

''I'm fed up with this nonsense. I'm out!'' Saitama turned to the room's door and proceeded to head out. ''See you!'' Stepping out in the hallway, he closed the door behind him and continued to the closest exit.

Inside the clubroom, the girls and Fong Fong were left to gape stunned at white wood, while Tsukune was still sat on the floor, his expression reflecting extreme perturbation. No one had confronted him in such a straightforward manner up until that point. Even Gin, who cherished his female underclassmen more than his own life, had never called him out on his unsettled relationship with them. Somewhere deep inside him he could relate with what Saitama told him, but he couldn't bring himself to follow them. Should the girls form a romantic relationship with some other men, the time they all spent together would be reduced significantly. There was no way their boyfriends would be so cool with them investing so much of their time on another man, even more so when he was their first love. Tsukune was too attached to their current state to endanger destroying it with his own hands.

* * *

At another location, far away from Youkai Academy, inside a vast building the two archenemies of Tsukune's gang were standing on top of a high podium, peering down at an army of ferocious monsters. After Fairy Tale's defeat, they were sure to hold the flames of their hatred burning strong, gathering its remnants as well as others who shared their beliefs and re-establishing a new, powerful organization named 'Avengers.'

Serious and full of malevolent determination, Kuyo stepped forth, to the podium's edge, bringing a microphone close to his mouth. '' **REJOICE, EVERYONE!** THE TIME TO EXACT OUR REVENGE AND PUNISH THOSE FILTHY TRAITORS THAT DARED TO TARNISH OUR WORLD'S HONOR WITH THEIR CORRUPTED IDEALS HAS FINALLY COME!'' Responding to his call, the monster army broke into motivated roars. ''THIS DAY, THE DAY WE ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO EAGERLY, WILL MARK THE END OF OUR SPECIES' DISGRACE! SO FOLLOW US! FOLLOW US TO THE PATH OF ABSOLUTE JUSTICE!'' he declared, raising the microphone in the air. For their part, their excitement rising, the noise coming from crowd resounded so loudly that it led every window and thin metallic surface within the vast space to tremble as if they were about to break down.

''You certainly are quite hyped for this battle, Kuyo,'' Kiria said, approaching from behind.

Kuyo lowered his raised hand and turned to him with a devious grin. ''Do you find it strange, Kiria?'' Our enemies will soon meet their imminent doom.''

''Yeah, I know. Regardless, don't you worry that something might go wrong? Tsukune and Akashiya's Shinso power could still be proven troublesome.''

Kuyo's grin widened, its devilish sight being enough to bestow on weak-hearted people such deep fear that could haunt their dreams for many years to come. ''It's fine…'' He shoved his free hand into his combat uniform's pocket and pulled out a small, gray remote controller. ''Even the strength of those two nuisances won't be enough to crush our wishes a second time! It's the beginning of the end, Kiria! The end of Youkai Academy, Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune! **HAHAHAH!** ''

As it stood, a series of new trials and hardships awaited the young heroes of Youkai Academy, the very nature of them known only to the future and their enemies. Would they be able to live up to their former glory and overcome that new, upcoming crisis, even more so now that they had received such a great blow to their psyche?

In the meantime, a little outside the institute's grounds Saitama was heading back into the forest, struggling over his choice of actions. The reason he went to that school wasn't to scold people; it was to receive assistance in his quest to return back home.

'' _Hmm… Maybe it was a bad idea to leave so soon… It's not like it's my business to criticize their lives anyway…! Their absurd logic aside, they seemed like good kids…_ '' He touched his belly, anguish overwhelming his face. ' _'_ _ **Now where the hell I'm gonna find some toilet paper?!**_ ''


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.**

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

 _a_ =Inner voices or thoughts

 **a** =Intense speech

* * *

Part II: Absent Punch

* * *

Several minutes came to pass since the foreign hero's departure. His appearance was as sudden and impactful as the strike of lightening within the duration of a strong storm. He was a decent guy, that was pretty much obvious to anyone, yet he was also the one to inflict one of the most severe blows to Youkai Academy's own heroes. It wasn't physical, something that could eventually be healed through patience and care, but psychological wounds that had thrown their inner world into turmoil; most of all, Tsukune's.

His face cladded into a shadow of loss, the brown-haired boy had settled down on the same chair, staring aimlessly at the table in the middle of their clubroom, silent and helpless. His encounter with Saitama brought him before a stressful situation he had wished to never have to face. Of course, he didn't hate Saitama for that. There was solid reasoning behind the bald man's words. If anything, he felt unlucky for having to confront the truth and admit his weakness.

''He hasn't moved an inch from that spot for almost an hour and a half…'' Mizore murmured, looking at him with worry.

''This is becoming quite serious,'' responded Moka, her state similar.

''We must do something to cheer him up-desu!'' Yukari proposed.

Skeptical, Ruby shifted her sight to the little witch. ''This might be proven difficult, taken into account the psychological pressure he experienced not too long ago.'' She was the most levelheaded individual within the group, so she was capable of approaching the variety of unfortunate cases with a clear mind. Someone would really have a hard time believing that she was also the weirdest among them.

'' **It's all that idiot's fault!** '' Kurumu groaned. The rest of her rivals were similarly disturbed from what happened, but it was twice as nerve-wrecking to her.

All of the girls knew the truth about Tsukune's real feelings, and each one had her own approach toward them: Mizore was determined enough to follow him even if she was to be reduced to a side character; Yukari admiration for him was so high that she couldn't find it in her to complain about his decisions; and Moka had the feeble hope that he would overcome her mother's memory at some point and focus on her. Concerning Kurumu, though, she couldn't adapt so easily to the idea of him staying stuck to a past memory, submitting himself to a life of solitude. As unattainable as it might be, she still wished to be joined with him and fill the void in his heart with happiness. The thought of him slowly withering away, constantly looking at what he lost and not what he could gain, made her every day another torture session in a sorrowful Hell.

''You're being rude, Kurumu-chan,'' said Yukari. ''Saitama-san looked like a good person. He most likely didn't mean any harm.''

''I'm of the same opinion,'' Ruby followed. ''It's an undeniable fact that if it wasn't for him, Mizore-chan would have suffered a horrible fate.'' She turned to the person-in-question, seeking confirmation. ''Right?''

The 'ball' thrown on her from nowhere, Mizore twitched her eyes in surprise. She owed Saitama major gratitude for liberating her from Kotsubo's clutches, yet it wouldn't be easy to answer that specific question. On one side was her values, and on the other the promise she had with her succubus best friend long ago: to stay beside Tsukune for as long as they lived. Should she choose the first, it would like she was betraying their vow; should she choose the second, it would show ungratefulness.

Impatience growing inside her, Kurumu's brows furred irately. ''Why are hesitating so much, Mizore?! Don't tell me that you're taking that man's side over Tsukune's?!'' The whole thing was inconceivable for her. Tsukune ought to be an absolute existence for them, yet Mizore was presenting signs of straying from that belief.

''N-No… I-It's not like that… I just…'' the conflicted snow maiden stammered, the time had been given to her too short to make up her mind toward a certain direction.

''YOU JUST **WHAT** , MIZORE?! WHY CAN'T YOU ANSWER SOMETHING SO SIMPLE?! IS THIS REALLY THE FULL EXTENT OF YOUR LOVE FOR TSUKUNE?! WAS EVERYTHING ABOUT IT A LIE?! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER, ARE YOU GOING TO TURN YOUR BACK ON HIM FOR A STRANGER?! HAVE YOU NO SHAM—'' Kurumu's outburst heading beyond the limits of proper, Moka sealed her mouth with a swift jerk of her hand, ''GMM!'' Twitching in fury, purple eyes moved to the female Shinso's place.

''That's enough, Kurumu! Don't force yourself to say something you will come to regret later,'' Moka claimed in a stern tone.

As a response, Kurumu grabbed the vampire's wrist and dragged the hand hindering her speech of her lips, speaking next with a firm voice. ''I'm not such a weak-willed woman to regret most of the things I say, even more so when they're in defense of the man I love… Actually, it's very questionable why you aren't doing the same, Moka.''

''What?!''

''You're supposed to love Tsukune as much as Mizore and I, but you're not doing anything noticeable to show it. Just hanging out with him isn't enough to claim his affection!'' As it seemed, things were steadily getting out of hand. Kurumu's self-control was in shambles, and logic indicated that it wouldn't take long before she overstepped the borders of acceptable behavior. Love didn't 'blind' only people's eyes, but also their reasoning.

The rest understood that well, especially the two aforementioned girls, yet they were unable to figure an efficient method to quell the succubus's blazing turbulence. Kurumu was currently in her most sensitive state, and her case required especially delicate handling. No matter how much she tended to overreact over stuff that had to do with Tsukune, the others didn't desire to push her to her limits and risk to break their friendship.

Coming unexpectedly at that point, a weak voice echoed inside the room, drawing everyone's attention to its source. ''Please, calm down, guys…'' Tsukune had momentarily escaped his mental prison and turned to their direction, everything on his face indicating extensive emotional fatigue. He might have been stoned as a statue for the past minutes, yet his mind never stopped working out all the blunt facts he had come upon earlier.

''Tsukune…?'' Kurumu called, mellowing her tensed look as to replace it with a highly concerned one. Not wasting a second, she made an attempt to approach him, quickly prevented though by a hand gesture of his right palm. ''Eh?''

''I'm sorry, Kurumu-chan… everyone… You're fighting because of my inability to manage my flaws. I never wished for this to happen, but ultimately, that doesn't solve anything. I'm a failure as your friend…''

'' **What are you saying, Tsukune?! The one to blame is that man!** **He had absolutely no right to criticize you! You have done nothing bad!** '' Kurumu exclaimed, upset. Watching her Destined One depressed was one thing, but even hearing him accept the blame for another's mistake was intolerable. He had gone through much sadness already since the time Akasha chose to sacrifice her life, and there was definitely no need for more.

Unfortunately, Tsukune couldn't see it from her respective point of view. ''Thank you, Kurumu-chan, but this is the truth. I have caused you much inconvenience with my inexcusable behavior…'' replied Tsukune, his tone diving more and more into sorrow. ''If it isn't too much, could you give me some time alone to think?''

''Why? There's no reason for you to torment yourself because of what happened. We can just forget it and return back to our usual days like always!''

''I'm not sure, Kurumu-chan, that's why I need to be alone for a little to think. Can't you grant me this little favor? It's very important to me.'' Kurumu's intentions to cheer him up and restore his liveliness were sincere, filled with love and worry, but not enough to pierce through the thick wall of insecurity surrounding him. Tsukune had set himself on sorting out his feelings, so he could finally resolve the mess he had created and burdened the ones precious to him. It was his responsibility as a member of their company.

''B-But…'' Kurumu trailed off as tears snuck into her trembling eyes, when she felt a light touch on both her shoulders. Switching her sight there, she saw Moka and Mizore holding her.

''Let's go, Kurumu,'' suggested Mizore compassionately.

''If Tsukune wants to be alone, we have to respect that. It's for his own sake,'' Moka added likewise.

The two of them were her equal rivals, rendering themselves able to relate to her deep desire to help the man they loved; nevertheless, they couldn't go against his wishes and bother him when he technically begged them to offer him some peace and quiet. There were times a man had to face his own problems by himself and most likely that was the one for Tsukune.

Disheartened, Kurumu took another glimpse of Tsukune's face, a final act of confirmation to make sure he was fully resolved, turning next around to head toward the room's door. ''All right… If Tsukune says that he wants to stay alone, we will do just that.'' She titled her head back to the rest. ''Come, everyone. Let's not waste time.'' It was awfully obvious that she was pressing herself to comply with that favor. However, what other choice she had? Opposing Tsukune's decision wasn't an easy task for her.

The others following her call, she resumed her course outdoors. Not long after, Fong Fong closed the door behind them, him being the last to exit, leaving Tsukune to start his quest for inner salvation in the empty space.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest, its generally calm atmosphere was being disrupted by a series of intense gasps and groans. They were rough, indicating pressure, their noise resounding across the green scenery as another roar of a raging beast. It was hard for someone to tell what it was, but it was obviously suffering.

* * *

''Do you feel any better?'' Moka asked Kurumu in a casual tone, standing above her. After they left the clubroom, the young group moved outside in the schoolyard, settling down on and around a wooden bench.

The ones sitting were Kurumu in the middle, on her left Mizore, and on her right Yukari, while Moka, Ruby, Kokoa and Fong Fong were standing across from them. No one had spoken a word since they came outside, their minds trapped in a whirlwind of uncertain wonders. Would Tsukune consider Saitama's suggestions for real? Would he request from them to pursue their own happiness elsewhere, being meaningless to wait for him forever? If so, did that imply that he would stay single for the rest of life? And if not, could so him as them forget the whole incident as it had never happened and return back to their carefree routine?

''Does it really matter?'' asked back Kurumu, her voice as disheartened as it could go. ''Tsukune's in there, struggling to reach the right answers, and we can do nothing to help him…'' Frustration surging from her depths, she clenched her fists so tightly that her nails partly ripped her skin. It wasn't anger directed at Saitama, as she had gone past that, but rather self-hatred for being incapable of soothing the growing pain inside her loved one's heart. Tsukune's pain was her pain, and she experienced it thrice as much as him.

Wearing a sympathetic smile, Yukari placed one of her hands on top of one of the succubus's curled fists, gently and reassuringly as a worried sibling. ''It's going to be all right, Kurumu-chan. Tsukune-san is a strong person-desu!''

''I know… Still…'' making their appearance once again, tears flooded down her cheeks, ''I can't bear seeing him sad! We may have not exactly cleared out who will he choose in the end, but we were having fun anyway, simply being friends. Now I 'm not even sure if that will continue as it was.''

''I think you're exaggerating. Why wouldn't we go back to normal?'' Mizore remarked.

''I can't say clearly... I just have this unsettling feeling inside me that everything will change after today.''

''Stressing yourself over a possibility isn't going to do you good, Kurumu,'' Moka indicated. In reality, she was plenty nervous herself about what would follow, yet she kept it well hidden to not cause further disturbance to her already overly tensed friend.

''If you ask me, maybe this is a good opportunity for this whole joke to come into a conclusion,'' Kokoa said, her palms resting on her sides. It was a bold statement that instantly gathered all gazes around onto her. ''It was about time that indecisive guy made a choice.''

Upset, Fong Fong pointed his index finger at her. No one was allowed to badmouth his life idol in front of him. ''How can you be rude toward Tsukune-san, Kokoa-chan?!'' he protested with a bark. ''He's the one who led us to free our world from those hideous villains! He's a hero, one to whom we owe all these peaceful days we spent without any fear for our lives!'' For Fong Fong, Tsukune was his ultimate goal, the kind of man he strived to become, so sullying his image was similar to crushing the young mafia boy's every ambition.

''Well, yes, but what bald man said was also true: it took him too long to finally act out. And it's the same with deciding on who's going to be his girlfriend,'' replied Kokoa with a light shrug.

A group of twitching veins popped out on Fong Fong's forehead as he heard that. ''Even so, if not for him, everything would have been in ruins by now! We're alive only because **he** is here!''

'' **Hey!** Onee-sama played an equal part in that fight!'' replied Kokoa, obtaining her own group of angered veins.

As if the problem with Kurumu's inner turmoil wasn't enough, the young duo had come to add another one, seconds away from igniting a heated and surely needless quarrel.

Aiming to put a stop to that before anything unnecessary started off, Moka interjected, stepping in between them. ''Okay, that's enough! There are more important things to consider about than who was the one who did the most work during that time… That battle is in the past, so we have to focus on the present!''

''I beg to differ!'' resounded a snickering male voice out of the blue, its tone scornful and malevolent.

On its sound, everyone shuddered in severe shock. It was a voice they could never fail to recognize, no matter the years or decades to pass. Immediately, they made an attempt to shift their sights to its place, yet in the process, two rows of violent, glimmering steams of transparent liquid were fired and splashed right onto Moka, forcing her to lose her balance and crash down on the dirt. That in its turn prompted the rest to cease their progressing turn and instead concentrate back on her. She was drenched from head to toe as if she had taken a deep dive into a lake, around her dancing and swirling multiple dense sparks. Furthermore, for some reason her skin's color had regressed to a pale white.

'' **Onee-sama!** '' Kokoa yelped, jolting in astonishment. Those jets of water had truthfully come out of nowhere.

Not wasting a second, Ruby and Mizore rushed to the fallen Shinso's side and assisted her as to stand. To their surprise, right after they puller her up, she once again collapsed back down, her trembling legs looking unable to sustain her weight.

''Moka-san, are you all right?'' Ruby asked, her eyes examining the silver-haired girl's condition. It looked pretty bad.

Pushing herself to raise her face to Ruby, Moka gasped, ''Yes… I can manage…'' It was a given that she was putting a strong front, yet she didn't want to worry the others. She redirected her attention to the voice's owner. He was riding on a large hornet monster, relishing the sight with an offensively blissful grin. ''Kuyo…'' she growled.

''It seems that this false peace has dulled your judgment, Akashiya Moka. You may impose on yourself the idea that your hurdles have come to an end, but that is nothing but a foolish delusion. Nothing will be over until this world is cleansed of your traitorous existences and those filthy mortals,'' exclaimed Kuyo gloriously.

''Ngh… Your nerve has no limits…'' Clenching her teeth, Moka summoned every ounce of her strength to stand. It felt like she was burdened with a whole mountain on her shoulders and her legs were shaking as if they would give out any second, but eventually her sheer determination managed to lead her to success.

Kuyo's grin couldn't become wider as he was observing her struggle. ''What is it, Akashiya Moka? Is a mighty Shinso as yourself encountering trouble to raise her stature after being merely soaked? You certainly have sunk to a sad disgrace of your race and your dead mother's name.''

'' **YOU BASTARD…!** '' she roared, and went for a step forward, quickly coming to regret it as her wavering balance forced her on her knees. What was showered on her wasn't something as plain as she made it be.

''Please, don't push yourself so hard, Moka-san!'' Ruby said, helping her for yet another time to stand.

''Yeah. You don't look so well,'' added Mizore with a nod.

Her patience hitting the very bottom, Kokoa, silent for the past minutes, arranged herself in front of Moka like a shield. Continuing, she called out her bat servant, transforming him into a large, spiked hammer. ''YOU CROOK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOKA-ONEESAMA?!'' Moka was her dearest sibling; there was no way for her stand idle and watch when she was being harmed and belittled in such a brazen fashion.

''Both sisters have the same stubborn attitude, I see...'' In a swift motion, Kuyo snapped his fingers upward. Not a second later a second wave of the same rows of water streams was launched at the younger vampire, throwing her down in a small pool of mud. Sparks began swirling around her body similar to Moka's and her color turned into an equally pale, the only difference between them that Kokoa couldn't endure the pain and fainted the exact moment she was drenched.

''KOKOA-CHAN!'' Yukari screamed in distress.

''What on earth is going on?'' Fong Fong questioned, completely at a loss.

''Dammit…! **KOKOA…!** '' Moka shouted to her little sister, receiving back no answer. Her attention returned to the full of enjoyment Kuyo. The merciless criminal was having the time of his life before that torture show. ''What did you do, Kuyo…? What is that liquid…?'' she asked, her voice lowering by the second.

''You bear the name of this academy's top student, you can surely figure it out yourself,'' replied the cunning demon fox, all sarcasm. Playing with his most hated opponents' mentality bestowed upon him the greatest of pleasures.

Then, all of sudden a series of intense tremors spread across the ground, followed promptly by the sound of loud thuds. Ignorant as what to expect, the perturbed company peered at the place they oriented from, noticing the peaks of forest's trees being bent and broken, creating a straight path toward the school building. When the phenomenon finally reached them, they witnessed Kuyo's partner, Kiria, making his own appearance out of the thick foliage on the right shoulder of a tall and muscular troll.

''You surely have a blast teasing people, huh, Kuyo?'' he said in a playful manner. ''Why don't you answer her if she's so eager to hear about it?''

'' **Kiria?!** '' exclaimed Kurumu, staring at him with wide-opened eyes. That boy had caused her great inconvenience to forget him so easily.

Noticing her, he waved cheerfully, accompanying his gesture with a daring wink. ''Good to see you again, Kurumu-chan!''

''You are distracting yourself quite well, too, Kiria,'' Kuyo pointed out, his mount having moved closer to Kiria's. An arrogant frown creasing into his forehead, he switched back to the weakened Shinsho. ''As you wish, I will answer to your question, Akashiya…'' With a second snap of his fingers, a large number of additional thuds began echoing from the depths of the forest, together with them also the screeching sound of grinding metal on rocky surface.

As they became louder, countless monstrous figures popped out of the forest's shadows, lined-up just meters away from the academy. Four of them proceeded forth, dragging with them two large objects, significantly larger than their already large sizes. When on the clear, the figures revealed to be four cyclops and the objects they carried two glass water tanks attached to metallic wagons. From both the glass's sides extended two hoses, apparently what was used to spray their content at the two sisters.

''You never let go of your old, nasty tricks, Kuyo…! Don't assume that I will let some clean water hold me down, though…,'' Moka declared, her eyes burning with unyielding resolve.

''Unfortunately, this is not clean water,'' replied Kuyo in satisfaction. His boiling hatred aside, he had enough composure to access his past mistakes and come up with solutions to fix them. It was great talent, wasted on the name of prejudice and selfishness. ''We had to put our pride aside and visit the sullied 'dump' of the humans to obtain a special asset, but ultimately it was proven worthy of the sacrifice.'' Satisfied grin evolved into devilish smirk. ''This is a substance of much higher purity than simple clean water!''

''You don't mean…''

''Indeed! This is **holy** water! We had to raid a massive number of human temples to store up enough, but it was all for our noble cause… You probably endured its effects due to your superior attributes, however, that can't be said for your impulsive sister. Although, she must thank her luck for not being reduced to ash after coming into contract with it.'' Using a third snap, Kuyo called for his forces to advance forward. They exited the shadows and assembled in front of the academy's main gate and walls, all of them belonging to different strong races and being additionally equipped with lethal weapons. ''Of course, be it instantly or with some delay, it doesn't matter. Before the sun sets, each one of you as well as the rest of the people in this school will have entered a painful course toward Hell!'' His arrogant speech reaching a conclusion, the armed monsters charged at Youkai Academy's yard.

'' **They're coming!** '' Fong Fong exclaimed, swiftly adopting his standard fighting stance.

Following his example, the girls acted accordingly, Kurumu with Mizore releasing their monster forms, and Ruby with Yukari supplying their wands with youki. Not long after, the crowd of ferocious killers fell onto them like a wild wave of destruction.

Kurumu, Mizore and Fong Fong were the first ones to confront them, while the two witches had to stay back for a little to put a thick magic barrier around Moka and the unconscious Kokoa, to protect them as they were in no shape to battle. When done with it, they, too, joined in the intense struggle to keep the invaders away from the school. What level of resistance could actually present only five people against dozens of enemies, though? All of them were fighting valiantly, pushing themselves to simultaneously attack and dodge, yet simple logic indicated that this task was impossible for their small number.

As expected, while they were too focused on keeping their pace stable, some of the monsters went past their line of defense.

''NO!'' Yukari screamed, the edge of her eye catching their figures moving farther into the school grounds.

That becoming a perfect chance for an assault, two of her opponents umped in for a fatal slash at her sides.

''WATCH OUT, YUKARI-CHAN!'' roared Fong Fong. Performing a forceful dash towad them, he crushed their spine cords with a double palm strike.

Surprised, Yukari shifted to him, still lost about what was taking place behind her. ''Eh?! Fong Fong-kun?''

Walking closer, Fong Fong gripped her left shoulder, his expression divided between ultimate worry and frustration. ''WHY ARE SPACING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE, YUKARI-CHAN?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS COULD COST YOU YOUR LIFE?!'' He was furious, very furious; still, he couldn't stop the massive trembling on his fingers. The young martial artist hadn't realized it yet, but deep inside him was burning a fire of tender feelings for the young witch. Ever since the final fight against Fairy Tale, the manner he was looking at her had changed drastically, growing inside him the need to become close to her; protect her; make her acknowledge his existence.

''I'm… I'm sorry…'' Yukari muttered as her cheeks dyed in the color of blooming roses. It wasn't just Fong Fong who had a change on his approach toward her. Gradually, similarly oblivious to her own feelings, Yukari had started viewing him as someone as precious to her as Tsukune. If it wasn't for the latter, things might have already progressed differently for them.

'' **You damn brats!** '' another monster growled, and proceeded for an assault together with a few other of his comrades rushing behind him.

''Let's go, Yukari-chan!'' Fong Fong called, gazing down at her with a fierce glow of determination.

''Yes!'' replied Yukari, and together they dashed to clash with the group of incoming attackers.

A few meters away, the succubus-snow girl combo was giving their own fight, assisted by Ruby, whose role was to be intercepting every long-ranged enemy that was to hinder their attacks. Their fighting style was mainly close-quarters combat, even though they had a few long-ranged techniques, alas they were in need of someone who specialized in the opposite sector.

Inflicting a decisive scrape on one of her opponents' skull with a straight dive downwards, Kurumu took a quick glimpse of the ones distancing themselves from them and frowned. ''Tch! This is bad! At this rate, they will infiltrate the school!''

Below her, on the ground, Mizore was doing her own share of work by freezing the bodies of two others into icicles. Promptly, she turned upwards, to her flying friend. ''We can't do anything. Our hands are quite full at the moment.''

''I know!'' Kurumu's attention switched to Ruby, a fair distance to Mizore's back. ''RUBY-SAN! ISN'T THERE ANY WAY TO STOP THEM?''

''UNFORTUNATELY, NO!'' came a loud reply from the elder witch, seconds before using her magic to summon a major number of steel crows to pierce through the bodies of some six-handed monsters holding machineguns. ''NURARI-SAN AND THE TEACHERS COUNCIL IS OUT IN A MEETING WITH SOME EXECUTIVES OF THE HUMANS-YOUKAI ALLIANCE, SO THERE ARE ONLY FEW TEACHERS LEFT BEHIND, AND NONE OF THEM IS FAMILIAR WITH HOW TO OPERATE THE SCHOOL'S DEFENSIVE MECHANISMS!''

Irritation overtaking her, Kurumu bit her thumbnail, her estimation of the situation pointing at a hopeless scenario. ''Curses…'' It was then that her senses alerted her of a presence nearing her fast. In an immediate tilting of the head, she spotted Kiria and his troll moving to her place.

''WHY SO UPTIGHT, KURUMU-CHAN?! AREN'T YOU HAPPY FOR THIS HEARTWARMING REUNION?!'' the thrilled-seeking chimera shouted. Patting the back of the troll's head, the beast made a foothold with his right palm, and when Kiria jumped into it, the buffed youkai launched him high in the air. ''HOW ABOUT WE CELEBRATE THIS MEMORABLE OCCASION BY PUTTING OUR LIVES ON THE LINE?!''

''You damn freak!'' Without further ado, Kurumu stretched her nails and torpedoed herself to him head on. It was about time she gave him a good lesson not to underestimate her.

The same time, a little far for the heat of the battle Moka was watching the whole thing, full of regret and shame. For her, one of the of their group's two strongest and basic protectors, to be reduced to the sidelines—what a disgraceful turn of events! She never imagined that Kuyo would refer to such an extreme tactic as to deliberately visit his most hateful Human World, only to supply himself with an effective means to render her incapable of countering him. His obsession with destroying them was severe, almost too disturbing, yet setting foot on a place he loathed with such passion surpassed her expectations of him. It wasn't only the fact that she had been shackled down by her weakness, left to be staring helpless at her friends' great predicament; a part of the ones straying from the main force had surrounded the barrier covering her and Kokoa, hitting it with everything they got, either it was their natural 'weapons' or the mechanical ones they were carrying.

'' _It won't be long before this magic shield breaks, and after that happens, we will be completely at their mercy…_ '' Her eyes lowered to her unmoving sister. '' _My sole option is to grab Kokoa and hurry back to the school, to notify Tsukune and the other students inside._ '' A drop of anxious sweat rolled down beside her left eye, sign of the pressure steadily getting to her. '' _But can I manage it in this state…?_ '' Her thought wandering in vexing uncertainty, Moka's ears caught on a cracking sound to her left. Tensed, she directed her attention to the source, witnessing a small area on the barrier ready to shatter. However she would respond to the case, she had to figure it soon.

''GET AWAY FROM MOKA-SAN AND KOKOA-CHAN!'' resounded a male voice from yards away, and the next moment a shockwave infused with crimson youki burst the bodies of the monsters around the barrier to smithereens.

''TSUKUNE!'' Moka yelled in loud delight, watching him hurry to their side, his right fist aimed forward for firing the shockwave. But that was only half the reason.

Behind the hasty male Shinso could be seen the majority of the academy's various clubs, following his lead in their released monster forms. The entire ruckus from the battle was bound to draw their attention sooner or later. The place Kuyo and his lackeys dared to threaten was their beloved school, the precious establishment that offered them so many different experiences in the passing of years, or simply months for the first-years, and they had deemed it their duty to defend it.

In front of the sight, Kuyo reacted with bitterness. ''Hmph! So they are willing to lay their lives on the line for the sake of this den of corruption…'' Pulling the remote controller out of his uniform's pocket, he replaced his displease with a mischievous smirk. ''Let's give them what they are wishing for, then!'' He moved his right thumb over a red button and clicked it all satisfaction.

Automatically, a humongous, dark indigo magic circle was created beneath a great number of trees. The ground began shaking uncontrollably as though in the midst of a powerful earthquake and the wind blowing over the area concentrated on one spot, forming a huge twister that ripped every tree off of its roots toward the sky. Seconds later, immeasurable particles of energy were released out of the circle's interior, rising up a tall pile of energy that pierced through the clouds, till the Great Barrier's boundaries.

Moka's gang and the rest of the students couldn't but flinch and wide-eye on the natural distortion, yet that was only the beginning of their shock. Succeeding those biblical phenomena, a ferocious roar resounded from the center of the twister, and right afterwards the swirling mass of gales burst into thin air, revealing the very last creature the Youkai Academy's young heroes ever expected to meet again. A fair distance behind Kuyo and his men, raising its colossal stature high and mighty, stood none other than Alucard.

''Im…Impossible…'' Moka trailed off, overwhelmed by terror.

''It can't be…'' Tsukune murmured in the same astonished tone. He and Moka could barely injure him in the past, and nothing could have even come into a conclusion if he hadn't decided to share Akasha's choice and blow up by himself. Were they to clash with him once more, the outcome seemed especially grim. '' **What is that, Kuyo?! What have you done?! Alucard ought to be dead!** '' he barked in high tension.

''Nothing is definite in this world, Tsukune. Even something preciously dead, can always return to life,'' Kuyo's hand lifted the controller to Tsukune's direction, ''if found the necessary means!''

Lost as to the meaning of his words, Tsukune's brows creased into a confused frown. ''Eh?!''

''It required a significant amount of time and effort, but we finally managed to develop a type of technology that allowed us to revive dead cells by supplying them with the pure youki of S Class youkai. What remained was to seek and collect every remnant of Alucard's body, and next 'awaken' it, implanting in the process a specific device in its inactive brain to obtain a will – **our** will!''

''Does that mean… that you… killed innocent people, only to bring him back to life…?'' The whole idea of reanimating the corpse of their most deadly foe was one thing, but the thought of others, irrelevant to their vendetta, losing their life and being used as tools was enough to throw Tsukune into utter disorder.

''Essential sacrifices in pursue of the greatest result!'' declared Kuyo, his speech heartless and deprived of any trace of remorse for their heavy crimes. His ultimate ambition was to slaughter all those who he had judged as traitors, and neither morals nor mercy had any place in his plans. ''Your vulgar ideals have defiled our species' honor and ridiculed our ancient laws, Tsukune, but this farce ends today.'' His arms opened widely as to present the monstrous titan groaning behind him. ''Feast your eyes on your grand executioner and prepare yourselves for your imminent demise! From this point on, Youkai Realm will be cleansed of the pests sullying its land!''

Countering the crowd of vicious killers would have been a tiresome, yet attainable task; regardless, a rematch with Alucard was something out of the heroic gang's expectations. If there have been nothing to turn the tables on the situation, not only its students, but the entire Youkai Academy would become nothing more than a distant memory in a story rewritten by a league of self-righteous tyrants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Punch Man or Rosario + Vampire. They belong to their respective owners.**

a=Narration and descriptions

"a"=Dialogues

 _a_ =Inner voices or thoughts

 **a** =Intense speech

* * *

Part III: Final Punch

* * *

Faced with the second greatest crisis to strike their lives, Moka, Tsukune, and the rest of their group had been left to be gazing up at the terrifying figure of absolute destruction, their whole bodies overtaken by anxiety and worry about what was to follow. Moka was incapable of fighting, rendering Tsukune the sole being close to the ancient Shinso's level. But what could he do? Even together, they weren't enough to bring Alucard down, and right now Tsukune had to take care of that impossible task all by himself. He couldn't ask for help as everyone else —friends and classmates— were occupied with Kuyo's and Kiria's numerous soldiers. Normally, he wouldn't even dare to think of that, but with Moka injured, there was little he could alone. From what things looked like, they would require a miracle to escape that hopeless predicament.

''What is it, Tsukune? You have become awfully quiet compared to the last time we crossed paths,'' Kuyo said, staring at the insecurity plaguing Tsukune's face. He didn't actually seek a reply, just desired to experience and enjoy the extent of psychological torment taking place in his loathsome enemy's soul.

His fingers clenching into two tight fists, his tension hit its maximum and Tsukune responded, ''Why can't you leave it behind already, Kuyo…?! Why all this unnecessary brutality…?! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THIS PEACE?! IT'S FOR EVERYONE'S SAKE—''

''— **Nonsense!** This ridiculous belief of coexistence between youkai and those filthy humans is nothing more than the illogical whim of disgraceful fools! Our kind is superior and we should never lower ourselves to their level… **ever!** ''

'' **Why?!** We have so much to learn from each other. If humans and youkai put aside their differences, the world would become a better place for everyone. Why can't you see it, Kuyo?!''

His annoyance rising, the demon fox's expression was filled with scorn. ''Hmph! Despite the state you are all in, you are still persistent enough to be preaching the same vulgar and irritating ideals as in the past,'' he sneered, appearing a bitter scowl. ''For how long, I wonder…'' Impatient, he clicked a smaller black button on the controller, pulling the device close to his mouth. ''Eradicate the ones defending the building.''

On the command, Alucard let out a horrifying roar, one so powerful that shook even the atmosphere, and right afterwards his body began spouting out a series of tentacles with deformed monster heads. They swung around him for a moment and the next lashed out at the many students.

''NO!'' screamed Tsukune, and turned back to the others. ''EVERYONE, RUN!'' He knew more than well Alucard's tremendous power, and that was undoubtedly nothing average youkai could handle. To his dismay, his warning was proven futile.

The tentacles were faster than what he remembered, managing to reach the teams of students in matter of seconds. From there on, what followed was a scene out of nightmares. The poor young youkai gave it their all to counter and evade the assaults of the oversized extensions of terror; nevertheless, their every attempt fell to ruins. Through ferocious strikes, the tentacles crashed onto them, inflicting on them severe internal or external injuries, or simply devouring them whole in one fell swoop.

''This… is… horrible…'' Yukari trailed off with a trembling voice, drown in utter horror.

''My goodness…'' Ruby said, similarly disturbed.

''Is this the end…?'' questioned Fong Fong, gaping at the dreadful massacre.

''You've got to be kidding…'' was Mizore's own distressful comment, having paralyzed before what she was witnessing.

Compared to them, Kurumu, still battling Kiria, responded mostly with anger rather than fright. ''You sick **crooks!** '' she growled at her opponent, who was looking completely cool with the situation.

''No reason to direct your fury at me, Kurumu-chan. This whole plan was Kuyo's idea.'' An amusing grin formed on the chimera's face. ''Though, I found it pretty intriguing when I heard the details!''

''Lunatic!'' Performing a swift loop in mid-air, Kurumu launched herself at Kiria, ready to unleash onto him her most painful attacks. He and Kuyo had blackened too much her beloved one's life and that had to stop.

As for the person-in-question, he was desperately trying to repel and destroy as many tentacles as he could, to protect the school and its innocent students. He used whatever techniques Touhou Fuhai had taught him, plus anything he had learnt about his abilities as a Shinso, and yet his success rate was too low. Beside himself, there were very few he could cover for against the storm of continuous assaults.

''WAH!'' a student yelped as he lost an arm to the jaws of a tentacle.

''GUOH!'' gasped another, his body being roughly smashed on the ground.

Were they to keep up at the same pace, the casualties would be countless.

''This is it, Tsukune! Struggle! Struggle and utilize every bit of your abilities until you realize the one and only truth: **You are powerless**!'' Kuyo exclaimed, his every cell shivering in thrill. His time of revenge had come and he planned to relish it to the last nanosecond.

Kicking one of the tentacles away from a student lying on the ground, Tsukune turned up to the overjoyed demon fox. At that point, he hadn't been left with many choices of action. Kuyo was too obsessed with his grudge to consider the vainness in his wrongdoings. Naturally, the kind fighter couldn't allow that madness to continue. Taking advantage of the brief time before the next attack of the tentacles, he faced Kuyo with a look full of determination.

''I see that you still maintain your persistence high. Maybe you need a stronger push…'' In pursue of bestowing the ultimate breakdown, Kuyo once again brought the controller close to his mouth. He wouldn't—no, **couldn't** stop until he had completely crushed Tsukune's spirit. ''Demolish the buil—'' In the process of his command though, he was interrupted by a surprising sight. His resolve unwavering, Tsukune knelt down, his head touching the ground in plead. ''Hm?!''

''Please… no more, Kuyo! The one you want is me! You don't have to hurt the others because of our personal dispute! I beg of you, don't let this needless massacre keep on… I will do anything, just don't cause more suffering!'' begged the bowed Shinso, utilizing his most sincere voice. Fighting would bear no desired results, pointing as the sole solution a regretful surrender.

As he heard that defeated pleading, Kuyo's satisfaction rose to extreme heights. How long – for **how** long had he waited to re-experience the pitiful cries of Tsukune for his mercy? There weren't proper words to describe his excitement during that moment.

''Halt your attacks,'' he commanded on his gadget, prompting Alucard's tentacles to freeze in their tracks and retreat around the gigantic monster's body, flailing in the air like restless snakes. Next, he repeated the order to his troops, them obeying on the spot, and focused his attention on Tsukune. ''Is that enough?'' he asked, his tone brimming with a mix of evilness and fulfillment.

''Yes…'' replied Tsukune remorsefully. All those efforts they had put in the past to liberate the world from that evilness, and they were all gone down the drain in a matter of a few minutes.

''Since you are willing to surrender yourself in exchange for your friends and allies' lives, I will take you up on your offer... Now stand and come closer.''

''Okay.'' Regaining his upright stance, Tsukune strolled below Kuyo and his flying subordinate.

On the sight, Kurumu flinched. ''NO! DON'T DO IT, TSUKUNE!'' she shouted in much distress.

''GGH…KURUMU IS RIGHT…! YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S AFTER…!'' followed Moka with a forcefully drawn out scream.

Nothing good would come from submitting to the will of a corrupted criminal like Kuyo, and it didn't need much thought to realize that. Tsukune was deliberately walking to his own demise.

''Here I am, Kuyo,'' he said as he arrived directly beneath the ruthless mastermind and his buzzing mount.

As a response, Kuyo muttered something to the hornet-man, with the latter quickly lowering their altitude down to the earth. When finally on solid footing, Kuyo hopped down on the ground and the hornet-man stood upright on his two feet.

''Kuyo approached Tsukune, locking his sinister golden eyes with the Shinso's crimson ones. ''After so long, there we are, Tsukune, staring at each other like the first time we met… I'm positive you remember that.''

Delaying his reply, Tsukune averted his gaze diagonally downwards. ''Let's get over with this, Kuyo. I don't care what you do to me, only promise that you will leave the rest out of our fight.''

''It is a quite disadvantageous deal, but your reasoning is correct. You have my word that I won't lay a finger on your puny group.''

''Thank you.'' Tsukune earnestly couldn't sound most devastated by the tide that battle had shifted to. Inside him he beat himself for complying with Kuyo's demands, yet his logic was there to remind him that there were more important things he had to protect than his pride.

''Very well. Now, kneel again!'' Kuyo ordered as he narrowed his eyes, inside them reflecting coldness and the extensive urge to humiliate further the one in front of him. ''I want to hear from your own mouth an apology for infecting our noble world with your sickening presence and beliefs.''

In a small nod of agreement, Tsukune acted accordingly and reverted back to his previous position, on his knees and with his forehead touching the ground. To top that, Kuyo made sure to stomp his foot on it, pushing the Shinso's face right into the dirt.

'' **YOU SCUMBAG!** '' Kurumu barked, enraged beyond every boundary, and attempted to intervene.

The rest of their group mimicked her briefly after. That kind of treatment toward Tsukune; they could never let it go in silence. To their great annoyance, Kiria and the monster soldiers were there to block her path as another impeccable wall.

'' **MOVE ASIDE, KIRIA!** '' shouted again Kurumu, her extended nails glowing with a vibrant purple color.

Kiria smirked, completely unaffected by her raging intimidation. ''That won't do, Kurumu-chan. Haven't anyone taught you that you shouldn't get in the way of a face-off between men?''

Going through that tough line of defense shielding the two individuals seemed almost impossible for Tsukune's allies. It was a given that they had no intentions of giving up, but even they were well aware that it could be too hard of a task.

''I'm waiting!'' Kuyo exclaimed, leering down at Tsukune.

Forced to obey, the latter brushed his lips on the dirty soil they had been buried into and responded in a low tone. ''I'm sorry... I'm sorry for coming to this world. I'm sorry—''

''— **Louder!** ''

''I'M SORRY FOR ATTENDING YOUKAI ACADEMY DESPITE BEING A HUMAN! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING EVERYONE THINK THAT IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOUKAI AND HUMANS TO COEXIST! I'M SORRY FOR SULLYING YOUR LAWS WITH MY BELIEFS—''

'' **Your foolish beliefs!** ''

''MY FOOLISH BELIEFS!''

'' **Apologize for being born a pathetic human!** ''

''I'M SORRY FOR BEING BORN A PATHETIC HUMAN!''

'' **Say it like you believe it!** ''

'' **I'M SORRY FOR BEING BORN A PATHETIC HUMAN**!''

Witnessing that cruel type of abuse, the girls succumbed to their sorrow and burst into tears. All that wasn't actually necessary, of course, as it was painfully obvious that Tsukune had given up since the instant he first bowed his head to his most hateful enemy. Who could say Kuyo to settle only with that, though? He had spent plenty of days and nights dreaming about that moment. In all honesty, there were no brakes to cut off his vengeful course.

''Perfect… That's perfect, Tsukune!'' hummed the merciless demon fox, his look lit with a shine of absolute pleasure. Turning momentarily to his side, he gave a quick eye signal to the ones holding the hoses.

Understanding full well its meaning, they moved closer and lined up almost a meter behind him. They turned on the violently rushing holy water, and not a minute later the area was filled with Tsukune's cries of extreme anguish.

''Y **AAHHH!** ''

''You were always saying that you were willing to take your friends' pain, so it wouldn't feel right to spare you of the pain Akashiya was submitted to, would it?'' Kuyo snickered. ''You don't have any objection, I presume.''

''NNKH…! No… Gk… It's fine…'' groaned Tsukune between suffering gasps. His whole body burnt like hell; his skin felt like it would slip off his flesh any moment; and he could tell pretty accurately that his power was vanishing with each passing second.

''Wonder would that traitor, Mikogami, would say should he have witnessed you in this miserable state… Either way, having your beloved ones watching you grovel like a worm offers as good amount of amusement.'' A sinister grin formed on the demon fox's face. ''Your sight is fulfilling enough, so maybe I should spare them of that mental torture.''

On the sound of that statement, Tsukune's eyes jolted in immense shock. What did he just hear Kuyo saying? ''WAIT! KUYO! YOU PROMISED TO NOT HURT THEM!''

''Indeed, and I don't intend to break my word.'' Sinister grin widened. ''But I never mentioned anything about them meeting their end by Alucard's hands!''

Anyone else would deem it as pure insanity, but for Kuyo, that particular feeling overwhelming his body as he blatantly announced the execution of the Newspaper Club, especially after deceiving Tsukune so shamelessly, was the best thing he had come to experience in his entire life.

Casual, he approached the controller to his mouth, and blissfully ordered, ''Resume your attacks!''

On the note, Alucard began to once again move. His job was clear, and he was certain to execute it like a well-tuned killing machine. His tentacles released a series of ferocious roars and immediately launched themselves at their targets, scheduled to massacre each and every one of them like livestock. What followed was the most incomprehensible sight ever.

When no one would ever expect or even consider it, a shadow bolted at a remarkably fast speed at Alucard, hitting him and bursting his upper half to masses of deformed flesh and gallons of flying blood. Everything descended on the ground and in just an instant painted whatever was within the perimeter in the colors of crimson death. Both sides, attackers and defenders, truly couldn't be more lost with that absurd turn of events.

''Im… **IMPOSSIBLE!** '' Kuyo hollowed in severe disturbance. Something other than Shinso crushed Alucard's body as though it was plain nothing—how many were the odds it seriously existed? As blazing fury rose from the depths of his soul, he turned to the humongous, smashed corpse. ''WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! **WHO IS OVER THERE?!** ''

Replying to Kuyo's call was a laidback voice, perfectly unfit to the grave situation at hand. ''Geez! Why are you villains so obsessed with yelling and messing around, just to satisfy your superiority complex?'' A large piece of flesh ripping in two, Saitama walked in between as casually as taking a stroll at the park. ''Haven't anyone of you ever considered to find a new hobby?''

''Sai…tama…-san…?'' Tsukune wheezed with a forced gasp.

''That man…?'' questioned Kurumu, dumbfounded, putting her assaults on hold for a moment.

''Did he just…'' Fong Fong started.

''…Beat Alucard?!'' completed Yukari.

Both young teens were so shocked that their bodies shivered all over. It wasn't because of their tensed state or as an aftereffect of piled up stress through the fiery battle; it was from pure and absolute ecstasy. Besides Tsukune and Moka, they had never seen anyone accomplishing such a grand feat, even more so while acting as though it wasn't anything worth attention.

''GRR! WHO ARE YOU?!'' Kuyo asked with a similar howl.

''Someone who's **very** pissed off for having his private time disrupted because of your stupid pranks!''

''HUH?!''

''What? Haven't you felt the same when someone suddenly barged into the toilet and—'' bland eyes narrowed awkwardly, ''Nevermind…'' In a high leap forward, Saitama landed right in the middle of the enemy army's troops. ''You people have no manners and you certainly need a lesson on that.''

'' **Don't look down on us, vermin!** '' Kuyo howled for a third time, his rage out of control at this point. ''KILL HIM!'' he commanded his men. He was so close at materializing his dream, and without a warning that bald man wearing funny clothes appeared out of the blue and led everything to ruins. Kuyo had no clues about who he was, and in all honesty he didn't care about that; his only wish at the moment was to observe that nuisance in yellow being torn apart. Clearly, his reasoning had been clouded by his frustration, not allowing him to think about the easy death of his mightiest pawn.

For their part, the monsters released a wild war cry and switched their assaults to Saitama. Some charged at him with their sharp claws and deadly jaws, while others referred to their weapons, preparing to slash him with their blades and axes or fill him holes with their variety of guns.

Before all that, Saitama reacted as usual: not budging an eyebrow and nonchalantly drawing his fists backwards. ''Consecutive… Normal Puches!'' In a split second, his strikes rained down on all of the incoming monsters, blowing each one of them to bloody bits like popping up red bubbles. Their numbers started off as too many for an average count, yet in the blink of an eye, someone could leisurely sum them altogether using merely the fingers of their hands.

''Who is this man, alright?!'' one of the monsters cried in utter terror.

''He pulverized most of us in mere seconds…'' added another.

'' **I'm outta here**!'' a third one exclaimed, and ran off toward a random direction. The rest of his, still intact, comrades deemed that as the wisest decision, hurrying off after him.

Before they go far, though, they became meal to a wave of fierce azure flames, having their bodies scorched them to ash. Admitting defeat and retreating wasn't an option for Kuyo.

''Pitiful cowards,'' he muttered with much scorn.

''So, what are we doing now, Kuyo?'' asked him Kiria, moving beside him. With everyone's attention stuck on Saitama, he found the chance to abandon his ride, critically injured by Kurumu's nails, and slip to his partner's side.

His composure unyielding to the latest development, the demon fox lifted the controller and positioned his thumb over another button, this time one of yellow color. ''A needless question… We will proceed as scheduled.'' Pushing it, he initiated a very worrisome —for the young fighters— phenomenon.

The immeasurable, scattered pieces of destroyed flesh of Alucard presented signs of motion, starting to gradually to assemble on his lower half. They collided with each other, and mingled together into a wide and vast pulp, which eventually was attached to the fallen waist and limbs. For the end, the pulp adopted solid form, restoring Alucard's body to its original state. Back in action, he once again stood, roaring with unexampled intensity. With a personal will or not, the memory of unbearable pain etched deep in his body's cells could never be erased – and Saitama's punch was something no miraculously surviving villain could ever forget, even if they tried.

''This fight is far from over!'' Kuyo stated, a dangerous and fixed scowl creasing over his eyes. No human, youkai, or whatever would rob him of his life goal.

On the other hand, some meters to his front Saitama didn't seem to share his passion. He gazed up at the monstrous colossus, wearing an absent expression. ''Oh! So, it can regenerate like Boros, huh?''

The Newspaper Club's member still able to move and fight rushed close to his place.

''SAITAMA-SAN!'' Mizore called out.

''IT'S RECKLESS TO CONFRONT HIM ALL BY YOURSELF!'' suggested Ruby.

''ALUCARD HAS THE ABILITY TO INSTANTLY HEAL HIMSELF-DESU!'' Yukari pointed out.

''WE MAY NOT BE OF MUCH HELP, BUT PLEASE LET US ASSIST YOU!'' Fong Fong proposed.

''THIS **OUR** BATTLE, ANYWAY!'' concluded Kurumu.

Ignoring their words, Saitama responded with a hand motion, for them to halt in their tracks. ''Stay away!''

''Eh?!'' questioned Mizore.

''What's the meaning of this?'' Kurumu grunted. They wanted to help him, what was his problem?

''That you should stay away. No one invited you.''

Her anger about him resurfacing, the succubus frowned in irritation. ''You can't be serious! Do you expect us to remain idle while you're teking him on alone?''

Blunt as ever, Saitama replied straightly, ''Yeah!''

''Who do you think you are to orde—'' losing her patience, Kurumu attempted to approach, but was cut off briefly after with Saitama stomping hard on the ground, creating a thin fissure to the company's place. ''Are you insane?!''

''When someone older says you've got to stay put, you ought to stay put.'' Turning around, the bald hero set his sights on Alucard. The beast had recovered the control over its body entirely and was ready to attack. ''Now we better get over with you…'' He drew his right foot backwards, widening the gaps between his legs. Simultaneously, he clenched his right fist hard enough to flex every muscle on his arm; he was finally **serious**.

Watching him, Kuyo snorted arrogantly, his certainty of his minion's strength unwavering. ''You conceited fool! You will regret interfering with our ambitions!'' The controller approaching his mouth, he yelled a rough command. ''USE IT! REMOVE HIM OF THE FACE OF EARTH!'' Automatically, Alucard lowered his large jaw, inside of it glimmering a bright, deep crimson light. ''We didn't only improve his natural attributes, but also added a small extra to make our quest for justice more comfortable… **NOW BEGONE**!'' The green light given, the ancient Shinso fired a dense and pulsing crimson beam, its target both the man in the yellow suit and everything standing behind him.

As the light shined upon him, a grave shadow clad Saitama's eyes. ''Killer Moves: Serious Series… **Serious Punch!** '' Forcefully launching his fist forward, he clashed it with Alucard's beam in a glorious burst of white light, heavy noise and dispersing energy.

The beam was instantly bisected, its two flowing halves rushing past the teens, their classmates and the school building altogether, toward unknown destinations. On the opposite side spread a wide and overly powerful —way more than anyone in that world could ever dream of— shockwave of epic proportions, sweeping everything on its path, be it flora, rocks, dirt, Alucard, his master or his master's accomplish. It reduced their molecules to the absolute nothing faster than the blink of an eye, extending for miles and miles away, all while continuing to annihilate every form of obstacles it was met with. It was a display of god-tier power, enough to leave whoever witnessed it slack-jawed in utter awe – yet with a significant flaw. Unstoppable as it was, it didn't erased only ground-oriented objects; it also managed to shatter the Great Barrier with the leisure of shattering thin glass.

''Ng… What the hell does he think he's doing, gosh? He torn down the entire barrier,'' Kurumu whined, hopping all over the place to dodge the falling magic shards. They weren't sharp, but the youki they contained was too much for a simple youkai's body to handle upon impact. ''He's gonna hear it for good when this turmoil settles down.

''I don't think that's possible,'' commented Mizore as she jumped near her, carrying a makeshift umbrella of thick ice. Stepping beside Kurumu, she let her take shelter similarly. ''He disappeared during that bright flash of light.''

''What?! You must be kidding me!''

''Nope! You can check yourself if you want to confirm it.''

Following Mizore's suggestion, Kurumu surveyed the area where Saitama was standing before, realizing that the bald man was indeed nowhere to be found. Did he leave right after he obliterated their enemies and anything around or behind them? Could it be that he was killed together with them, within that tremendous explosion? It was really difficult to say what happened to him after everything took place to fast. The only sure thing was he was a one of a kind fighter.

''Every… one…'' was heard Tsukune's voice that moment, drained and awfully weak.

Immediately, the five teens shifted their attention to their back, witnessing him pushing himself to crawl to their place, around him falling and breaking multiple shards of youki. His skin was full of terrible burns and blood drooled down his mouth. As it seemed, he had received a lot more damage than Moka, the quantity of holy water sprayed on him being almost double the amount. Kuyo might hate Moka for being one of his main opposers, but his vendetta with Tsukune went dimensions beyond that.

'' **Tsukune!** '' Kurumu and Mizore exclaimed, hurrying to him.

'' **Tsukune-san!** '' followed in their turn the two witches and Fong Fong, mimicking the action.

Arriving above him, Kurumu entangled her arms around his chest and helped him to stand. ''Don't be reckless, Tsukune! You're badly hurt! You shouldn't overexert yourself in this condition!'' she scolded.

''You've… been…through many trouble… again… because of… me…''

''What are you talking about?! You know that Kuyo never stopped hating us for siding with the humans. He would have attacked us even if you weren't here.''

''But… I am… And what drove Kuyo… to go… to such lengths… as to revive… Alucard… was mainly… to take revenge… on me… One way… or another… once again… it's my fault… you put yourselves… in danger…''

''It's pointless to be beating yourself, Tsukune,'' Mizore said, leaning close from his other side. ''We fought because we wanted to. You were always giving us courage when we needed it, so that's the least we can do for you.''

''That's right! We promised that we'll stand beside you for as long as it can go, and nothing in the whole world will make us break our word,'' proclaimed Kurumu. She and Mizore might have no chance of becoming Tsukune's actual lovers; nevertheless, their dedication to him was strong enough to remain unyielding even during the worst and more unfavorable circumstances.

Tsukune lowered his eyes, deep guilt filling his look. ''Still… this can't… go on… You have… your own future… to think about…'' Eyelids twitched regretfully. ''We… need to… talk…''

The love those two, as well as the rest of the girls had for him was more than a man could ever ask for, and it undoubtedly made him glad he was alive to be receiving it, yet he couldn't allow himself to get carried away. He cared about them, thus he had a responsibility to see to their happiness. It was time to act according to logic rather than comfort. Surprisingly, the words of that stranger with the bizarre suit and the dazzling as the sun bald head had taken a strong effect on him. Saitama might not be there anymore, but his guidance remained and foreshadowed drastic changes.

In conclusion, Mizore accompanied Kurumu in supporting him, and together Ruby and Yukari headed to Moka. They had to assemble all three vampires together, to cast on them a healing spell. The Shinso healing factor—of the two older ones—was of high caliber, yet it didn't hurt to speed up their recovery.

Walking behind them, having lost the opportunity to be useful to his life idol in a similar manner, Fong Fong seemed troubled about something. '' _Hmm… Wonder what this smell is…?_ ' The girls were too absorbed with Tsukune's state, to pay any attention to it, but his own nose notified him of a distinct essence. The case was that it was mixed up with a lot of other smells of blood and gunpowder, so he couldn't quite figure out what it was exactly.

* * *

In the meantime, inside the all familiar, colorful vortex Saitama was flowing somewhere else. He had no clue where, but in the very least he hoped they had some specific household goods. Should they do not exist in the new world he would be washed up in; the case would become too problematic. A strong desire residing within him, he crossed both hands' fingers, closed his eyes tightly and started praying. He had asked for power and gotten it, so it could work again – hopefully.

* * *

When he finally entered the other end of the vortex, he found himself being spit out right into a thick metallic wall. Saitama couldn't put his finger on it, but he could swear that he had seen that type of wall before and on top of that recently.

He stood up, dusted off his clothes, and proceeded to discover where he was; if luck was on his side, not another weird place like the previous one. Fortunately for him, he wouldn't require to make much of an effort.

''SENSEI!'' resounded a loud voice across a long and wide corridor of metallic walls. Shifting his stare to its source, Saitama witnessed his faithful disciple and roommate gaping at him, more restless than ever. ''SENSEI, WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?!'' Genos exclaimed, dashing to his master's side. It had been almost half a day since Saitama's disappearance and it was a given that the cyborg's worry had skyrocketed.

Saitama didn't reply anything on that. He merely gave Genos a small, relieved smile and patted his back, the meaning of the gesture for them to take their leave. The bald hero was back home and his sole wish now was to return to his cozy apartment, filled with all kinds of essential merchandize. Naturally, that wasn't nearly enough for Genos, as he was bursting with multiple questions about where the unbeatable hero had gone to. Pressing his mentor to answer them wasn't something he could bring himself to do, though. If Saitama chose to remain silent, he must have his reasons, alas the robotic fighter's duty as his disciple was to respect them and wait until the aforementioned decided to talk on his own.

They turned toward one of the walls, and after a devastating punch of Saitama's into the metallic surface, they headed outside. It was then that he motioned to Genos to walk in front of him, his expression indicating that he wouldn't accept any objections. Puzzled, Genos nodded in agreement, and moved out first, pondering what had happened. Behind him, Saitama walked closely, simultaneously surveying his surroundings, all nervous. His mentality was strong enough to endure any shunning and mockery about his general appearance; regardless, he could never handle being ridiculed about the large brown stain on the bottom of his outfit: the main reason he had also prevented the young gang of youkai to approach him.

The accursed moment he had finally finished his 'job', after plenty of hard efforts, and was about to fetch some leaves to wipe himself, the ground began trembling due to Alucard's summoning, forcing him to fall right into what he had just released. Truthfully, one Serious Punch was far too little for the shame and much inconvenience those crooks bestowed upon him, but what more could he do? Blast the entire continent to smithereens? He was a hero, and decent heroes didn't abuse their power for personal reasons.

'' _Man~! This totally sucks! Haven't felt so embarrassed since my bed-peeing period... At least, there's no one around to see me. For once, I'm cool with the bad guys having wrecked everything._ '' His mind flew back to the manner the girls treated Tsukune, and his eyes narrowed. ' _'Must be nice to have so many admirers fawning over you. You could ask them to bring you something to wipe with, and they would do it without digging too much into the subject._ '' Exasperated, Saitama let out a bothered huff. ''Haa… Could it be that I need to get myself a girlfriend…?'' It was supposed to be another inner thought, succeeding his previous ones, yet accidentally he came to blurt it out in the open. ''Huh?!'' he jolted, dumbfounded.

Alerted, Genos pulled his cellphone out of his pants' pocket and switched to him. ''Sensei… I don't know what took place during your absence, but if you deem that your hormone levels have risen and you are in need to indulge into sexual intercourse, to release stress, I can call Doctor and request a fully functional sex-to—''

''— **HELL NO!** '' resounded an exasperated cry. Two types of deferent embarrassments in the same day would be too much, even for someone as easygoing as Saitama.

* * *

Several miles away, inside their group's headquarter Fubuki was persistently searching about something among its various halls.

Opening yet another door, she discovered her young subordinate, Lily, engrossed into reading a magazine, sat on a long couch before a wide TV. ''Hey, Lily!'' she called out.

''Yes, Miss Blizzard,'' replied the girl, putting down the magazine.

''Have you seen Mountain Ape and Eyelashes? We must deploy for our usual monster patrol.''

''They went out for a bit, to shop some ingredients for the kitchen. Our fridge is almost empty after the dinner yesterday night.''

''Geez, what are they thinking? If they were to go out, the very least they could do was to inform me!'' Fubuki wasn't particularly strict or harsh on her men, yet she demanded discipline. A large team as theirs wouldn't survive without it. ''I guess I will have to wait until they come back…'' Her mind momentarily averting from her initial goal, she peered down at the magazine that had entrapped Lily's full focus, only minutes ago. ''What is this that you're reading, Lily?'' The girl was a serious and diligent person, so the esper was curious to learn what was so intriguing as to make her immerse herself in it with such passion.

''This?'' asked Lily, lifting up the magazine. ''It's the newest volume of a women's magazine that's the latest trend among young teenagers. I've finished most of it, and I was currently reading the most recent predictions about my zodiac sign.''

Sighing on that reply, Fubuki responded, unmotivated, ''You can't be actually trusting these nonsense, Lily! The people behind these kinds of stuff write whatever they like, just to increase their sales.''

''Well, I can't say that I believe them completely, but it's fun to read and keeps you entertained,'' confessed Lily with a reserved smile. She could relate to the reasoning behind her mistress's words, yet she couldn't go against her personal preferences. ''Since you're here, would you like for me to read your own predictions, Miss Blizzard? You might find it enjoyable.''

Conflicted, Fubuki worked out the idea in her mind for a moment, and ultimately answered positively. What did she have to lose?

''All right, then...'' Lily once again approached the magazine into her line of sight. ''What's your zodiac sign, Miss Blizzard?''

''I'm a Leo.''

''Okay.'' Wandering her eyes across the lines, Lily halted her attention on a specific paragraph. ''Good news, Miss Blizzard!'' she exclaimed merrily. ''It says here that Leos' luck on love affairs is at its highest right now, and you're about to enter the most appropriate period as to seek your other half.''

''Heh! There are more crucial matters I have to pour my energy in than trivial romances… We have to raise our reputation to a point both heroes and regular civilians will recognize us as a mighty force.''

''You don't have to be taking it so badly, Miss Fubuki. It's just speculations, based on astrological studies.''

''Is there anything else or should I take my leave? I interrupted your break, and that wasn't so modest on my part.''

''Not much, only a brief mentioning on your lucky charm for this week…''

''Which is…?'' Fubuki asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily hesitated to respond immediately, her face revealing awkwardness. What she read wasn't anything she would ever expect, and that made her perplexed. ''Err…''

''Is something wrong with my lucky charm?''

''Depends on one's personal perspective, Miss Blizzard.''

''What does that mean? What is it in the end?''

In a loud gulp, marking her uneasiness, Lily replied, ''Toilet paper!''

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That's all, fellas! Hope you enjoyed the story. I don't know if was able to grasp each casts' char to the fullest, but I did my best to write them as close to the original as I could.**

 **Another thing: there's a small chance I write a sequel to this fic, this time focused solely on One Punch Man, to explain what happened afterwards between Saitama and Fubuki.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE**

For those interested, I've finally posted the sequel to this story, named ''The White Sheet of Destiny'' (a parody of The Red String of Fate).

About the timelines between this story and the sequel, they're far apart, the point of the epilogue here working mainly as foreshadowing.

For those who will decide to follow me there, I hope my new story entertain you as much as this, and sincerely thanks for your support!


End file.
